Shooting Stars
by SlytherinLover99
Summary: Rose was a strong girl. She had always considered herself one. But when she find out her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, cheated on her, that may have been her breaking point. A short one-shot spanning a time period of several months that refelct on Rose's experiance through healing. Scorose.


**A.N.: Hello, my dear readers! Short little story I've come up with to try and heal my own bleeding heart at the moment. I may not have lost a boyfriend, but I lost a best friend.**

**And Rose and Scorpius are in their 7****th ****year, if you can't figure out by the years. Enjoy! :)**

Shooting Stars

December, 2014

Rose stared at the star-speckled sky. It was abnormally beautiful tonight. Now, all she needed was her own little constellation to pop up. She chuckled at the thought. If she was right, he should be here any second.

"Admiring me again?" a drawling voice called out. It had a slightly teasing edge to it.

"Of course not, stupid. I can gaze at the stars any time I feel like it."

"But you were staring at my constellation," Scorpius insisted.

Rose laughed. "Alright, alright. I was. But that's cause I wuv you so much!" she replied in a baby voice at the last sentence, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Scorpius smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He bit her ear gently and whispered teasingly, "You can't resist me."

She slapped his arm lightly. "You stupid, egoistic prick."

He feigned a look of hurt and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, Rose! I thought you loved me!" he cried dramatically.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued staring at the sky. Suddenly, a blur of light crossed the sky. Rose's eyes widened before shrieking excitedly, "Oh my gosh, Scorpius! Did you see that? It was a shooting star! Make a wish!"

Rose shut her eyes tightly and opened them a few seconds later. She turned to face Scorpius. "I already have everything I want right here with me," she said staring into his mercury eyes. "But I wish I could stay with you forever."

Scorpius held eye contact with her face for awhile before promptly covering her lips with his own.

XXXXX

March, 2014

Blinding pain erupted at the sight of the two figures making out in the Heads' Dormitories. She gawked at the two before running out. Tears flowed freely down her face. Minutes later, she heard footsteps following her.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" Scorpius cried.

He caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose harshly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _dare _touch me," she hissed.

"You don't understand! I need to explain!" Scorpius pleaded.

"Fuck off," Rose spit back harshly.

"Rose! Just hear me out!" Scorpius shouted angrily.

"Fine," Rose said, folding her arms over her chest. She was fuming, but decided to give the jerk a chance to explain himself.

Scorpius sighed. "The problem is that I have no idea how to explain this to you without sounding like a total bastard."

"Spit it out," Rose demanded.

"I don't love you anymore," Scorpius blurted.

He watched as her eyes began to water, pain clearly shinning through them.

"What?" Rose whispered.

"You heard me. I'm sorry. I can't control the way I feel," Scorpius said.

Rose couldn't stop the tears now. "You sick person! You just screwed me over! You just messed around with me! Everything that was real in my eyes was just a game in yours! I'm just another whore, aren't I?"

Scorpius looked horrified. "No, no, of course not!" he exclaimed. "I did love you, I really did. But recently, I've started to notice Abigail more, and suddenly, it turned into love. I couldn't stop my feelings. I've fallen out of love with you, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"I want to hate you. I want to hate you _so _much, but I can't. Because I'm still in love with you," Rose cried. She took a deep breath before whispering, "I think you may have broken me, Scorpius Malfoy."

She turned around and ran into the darkness of the hallway. At the moment, it didn't even matter where. She just needed to run away from this horrible nightmare.

XXXXX

April, 2015

"More," Rose demanded the bar tender. The woman gave her another glass of Firewhiskey. Rose gulped it down quickly and slammed the glass on the counter. She loved the burning sensation that spread at the back of her throat with every gulp she took. Strange enough, it was very calming. It was a perfect distraction from her pain. Pain that her boyfriend—no ex-boyfriend—had given her.

Rose sighed. She hated being sober. If she could still think about Scorpius, she needed another glass. She had long lost count of how many glasses she had. But Rose didn't care. She wanted to get drunk. She would deal with the consequences tomorrow morning.

"What happened to you?" a voice near her questioned.

"Huh?" Rose looked around to see a man sitting beside her, looking quite drunk himself. He had sharp, well-defined features and light brown hair that flopped into his eyes.

"Boyfriend broke up with me," Rose answered, her voice quite slurred as she spoke.

The man stood up and walked closer. "That's too bad. You have a pretty face," the man said, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

Rose blushed and giggled. "Well, I suppose my situation is not all that bad. Cause I see someone in here that I like."

"Really? Who might that be?" the man whispered, his eyes dangerously low.

"Rose!?" a voice yelled. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Rose paid no attention. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Vaguely, she felt someone forcefully pull her away from the man and out of the bar, all while shouting at her as well. As she began to pass out, she saw a pair of stormy grey eyes looking into her own baby blue ones.

XXXXX

May, 2015

"Rose, how long are you planning on bitching around?" Albus, Rose's close cousin and best friend, asked her.

"I'm not bitching," Rose snapped, continuing to drum her fingers on the desk in front of her.

Albus snorted. "Sure, whatever you want to believe."

"Go away, Albus," Rose muttered.

"Sure," Albus replied in a fake cheery voice. "I have better things to do than sulk around all day. Cheerio!" he said sarcastically, leaving her alone.

Truth be told, Rose _indeed _was not bitching around. She was thinking. A lot of thinking. She was going to be a mature young woman about this and grieve over her ex-boyfriend without sobbing. It was hard though. Every time she thought about him, it felt like a knife hacking at her heart. But she was going to try thinking. And with a lot of thinking, slight depression was a side-effect.

Scorpius didn't seem to grieve over Rose at all. Or at least, he didn't show it. He seemed to be literally _joined _with Abigail. Those two were _always _together and Rose wasn't even ashamed to admit that it _burned _every time she was the couple. Scorpius was her life and she loved him so much. But he hurt her.

Rose sighed. Hopefully, as they say, time will heal her wounds.

XXXXX

June, 2015

Today was the last day of school. They were graduating from Hogwarts today and Rose was extremely excited. She was also extremely nervous because today she planned to fix things with Scorpius. Once and for all.

Rose eyed the blonde as he excused himself from his brunette girlfriend. _Now or never, _Rose thought. She tapped on a random boy's shoulder.

"Hey! Um…could you do me a favor, please?" Rose asked.

"Sure," the boy replied. "For a gorgeous girl like you."

Rose ignored his not so subtle attempts at flirting with her and continued on. "Thanks! Could you give this letter to the blond boy over by the refreshments table?"

The boy appeared to look a bit crestfallen, but never the less, agreed and made his way to Scorpius.

Rose peered at Scorpius with curious eyes, wondering what his reaction would be to her letter.

XXXXX

Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see a boy handing a letter to him. He cautiously grabbed the letter from the boy's hand and waited until he had left. Then he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything. For not understanding. But I understand you now and I forgive you. I still love you, but if you love Abigail, stay with her. Thank you for being the best boyfriend I ever had._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Scorpius stared at the letter. He felt a rush of emotions stream through him, but suddenly, everything was clear. He knew what he had to do now.

XXXXX

Rose watched as Scorpius conjured a red rose out of thin air and placed in Abigail's hair. He then bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips, smiling at her.

That made Rose smile. Nothing else needed to be said. His actions said it all. Finally, what she yearned to complete was completed.

As she turned around, she knew that it might very well be the last time she would ever see him. They were now going in their own ways, getting jobs, and leading families after Hogwarts. But Rose didn't care anymore. It was all over.

~FIN~

**A.N.: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Did you get the ending? The ending can be interpreted in quite a few ways. What did **_**you **_**think Scorpius placing the rose in Abigail's hair meant? Tell me in a review! I would love to know! :)**

**I, of course, had my own interpretation. If you would like to hear what I thought, feel free to PM me or ask in a review. I promise to respond!**

**Also, do you think I should write what Scorpius was feeling during this time period as well and publish that as a separate story?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S: THIS IS EDITED. THE DATES WERE MESSED UP SO I FIXED THEM. THANKS FOR POINTING OUT MY ERROR, VARSHA, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! :)**


End file.
